Master of the Force
by PinkBerry16
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death, woke up in the Star Wars Universe. There where the Force rules all. Harry finds out he has an exceptional strong connection to the Force, due to him being the MoD and thus Master of the Force. This goes not unnoticed, and makes him a target. And then there's also a war. Will he fight alongside the jedi? Or will he turn to the dark side?


_Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Star Wars._

 **{Chapter I The Force Awakens}**

 **A** boisterous sound of sand grains being pushed even further into the ground by rubber tires, woke up a boy who seemed to have collapsed in the middle of the deserts. The boy -not even in his twenties yet- moaned as he felt two small arms trying to callously drag him to somewhere unknown. Emerald green eyes opened immediately as he was suddenly conscious of his strange situation. His body tensed up. He quickly made an effort to get up, while brushing the small hands of him.

The boy, also known as Harry James Potter, eyed the suspiscious creature in front of him. The creature was not tall, he didn't even reach half of Harry's height. An old red robe, probably made of wool, covered his face and body. And luckily it did, Harry didn't want to guess what was underneath it. Red eyes were never a good sign, a certain dark lord was a good example for it.

While trying to search for his important wand, Harry still eyed him like a hawk, trying to scare him. He couldn't see if the little creature was really afraid, but at last he ran away -with an incredible low speed- toward a big truck, if you could call it a truck. That awful sound which had woken him up most likely came from there.

Harry scanned the environment, taking every detail with him, although there wasn't much. Three quarters were harsh deserts, rocks and a bit of sky. Water was nowhere to be seen. Thinking of water, Harry noticed he was sweating. The planet was like a sauna, and he wondered if he ended up somewhere in Africa. But then again, Africa didn't have such weird creatures and an odd huge truck. With his hand he tried to dry the sweat off his forehead. In the shadows of his hand, he noticed something solid far away. He narrowed his eyes and saw houses, many houses. _A city!_ , he thought happily. He let any thoughts of capturing the sneaky small bastard and his group for questioning go, and made his way toward the city, where -hopefully- were some more decent people he could talk to.

As he heard the creatures drive away with the same amount of loudness, Harry began to get a uneasy feeling, as if someone else was watching him. But he didn't know who or what. Following his instinct, as it was _the_ thing that kept him all these years from dying, he hid himself behind one of the many big rocks in the desert. His wand was in his hand, ready to fire.

To the green eyed boy's annoyance, his instinct was right. Again strange creatures appeared from behind their shelters, though this time they were ugly and ready to kill. It took him no hesitation to fire his spells.

"Bombarda!" He shouted, pointing his wand at the closest enemy who stood only three metres or so away. A small cloud of smoke came out of his wand, which made Harry panick slightly. He tried and tried again, but none really worked.

"Sectumsempra! Stupify! Petrificus Totalus!" All did not good. He needed to run, which he did, just as the creature lifted his axe. Missing him by an inch, he ran like in the times where he had to escape from Voldemort. He felt the same adrenaline rush through his veins. The only difference from back then, is that he was now completely defenseless. No wand, no magic, no idea what was happening and no idea where he was.

It did no good, that the city wasn't really getting closer quickly. But it only seemed to push Harry to ran quicker. He didn't know what he would encounter in the city, but it was probably much saver than with these murderous 'people'.

Worse was that suddenly five or six people appeared in his eye sight, blocking the road to the city. From what Harry could see, they looked human. _Maybe they can safe me? Maybe they know what's happening?_ Harry almost wanted to shout for help, until he saw coloured dangerous objects suddenly appearing. The objects were pointed at him, so seemingly he had been noticed. _Are_ _they holding swords? Maybe not so safe_. He knew he shouldn't come too close to them, but there was no other way. Any longer routes would let the creatures catch up with him. If he had the choice, he would have been rather killed by the strange humans. But he didn't easily give up, instead he decided to go through, somehow.

When he almost reached the strange group of humans, he tightened his grip on his wand. His wand felt like an extension of him, as if it always belonged to him. He didn't like it that somehow it malfunctioned. And it was far more annoying in a situation like this.

"Hey, are yo-"

"Bombarda!" Harry put in all of his magical power. Just like he had already expected, his wand made a cloud of smoke again, although this time a very big one which covered them all. He passed them easily, until he stumbled. Not only the smoke made it impossible for the strangers to see, but also for himself. He cursed himself, while trying to get up. But when he almost stood, a blue burning object was held closely to his troat. He didn't dare to move, sensing he might get killed by this kind of weapon.

He stood for about a few minutes and it seemed like the other wouldn't let him go until everyone's sight was cleared. When the smoke disappeared, someone commanded him to turn around slowly. Harry did so, and saw the face of man with auburn coloured hair and beard. "Who are you?" he asked, not blinking once. Harry felt all the eyes were drawing to him, which made him feel uneasy.

"Harry. Harry Potter." he answered, with a slight hint in his voice as if it was obvious. The other men didn't miss the obviousness in his voice.

"Are you a Jedi or a Sith?" asked a younger guy. He had blond curly hair and a sword in the same colour as the one who held a sword to his troat. His clothes were the opposite colour, black. Yet, he noticed that everyone was wearing the same coloured robes.

"A what?! What are you talking about?" Harry asked very confused. With the minute, this was getting all weirder. He almost wanted to pray this was all a dream, but it looked so real.

"How can you not know what a Je-"

"Stop, Anakin. He's talking the truth. Even though other emotions are also overwhelming, I can feel he really is confused." The older man's expression turned into a softer one, almost like Dumbledore's, only more youthful. "Harry, if I may call you like that, would you like to come with us?"

"Wait! You can't trust him. Maybe he's secretly a spy or something like that?" Anakin brought in. _Clever,_ he thought. Although he wasn't really a spy and neither jedi nor sith.

"Maybe, but we will have to find out later. I can feel he is the one with the most exceptional connection to the Force. Almost as if he is like the Force. Anakin, you have felt it too, there was so much tension in the Force. Without doubt the Sith have felt it as well, we should first bring him to safety. If you let him here, it's most likely he will turn to the dark side. And then we would have a big problem." he stated.

Anakin nodded understandingly, but something told Harry that he wouldn't sit quietly. "You are coming with us." he commanded.

"What makes you think that I want to go with you?" Harry didn't like the thought of going along with some strangers. Surely not with strangers who pointed a murderous weapon at his troat.

"You don't have a choice. We could kill you or creatures will do that." Harry watched the ugly things standing far away. They seemed scared of these people, but they didn't dare to flee yet.

"You aren't hard to catch anyways, even with so much Force. It's useless if you can not use it." Anakin said casually. Harry looked offended even though he had no idea what the Force was or what he meant by it.

"Look at who you are talking to, the Master of Death! So I would try to keep yourself low in front of me." Harry hated to use that title, but the boy who seemed the same age as his, had irritated him that it came to this. Anyways, it came handy in scaring other people away. But it didn't with Anakin, either he was very bold or he didn't know what that meant.

"Nobody can control death and surely someone like you can't become the Master of Death. Yo-"

"Shut it, Anakin." The older man interrupted him again, which annoyed the younger boy. He turned to Harry again.

"Sorry for his behaviour, he is somewhat distrusting of strangers. But you know he is right. If you stay here, you will most likely die. I can promise you that if you are not a Sith or if you won't do bad things, you'll be in good hands."

It somehow didn't sound too reassuring. But he was no Sith or whatever and neither he would do bad things if they did not pull some tricks on him first. "Fine I will go with you, but don't pull any tricks." It wasn't really that he had another choice. With his wand malfunctioning, he could have died very painfully if he decided to stay here.

"Good, we will go to Coruscant, to the Jedi Temple."

* * *

Author Note: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for my bad writing, it's just I'm quite lazy, but I'll 'beta' it myself later. As you probably have noticed I put Luke Skywalker also in the character tag, and he will come later I promise ^^. This story is going to be updated irregularly and it all depends on my star wars mood XD. So I advice, if you like this story follow it, to get a message for when it's updated.

Reviews and favours are welcome as well. As a writer I enjoy those the most!

Merry Christmas!


End file.
